


When Daddy's Gone

by PeachyCheeks00



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Family, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sibling Incest, TKS, Tears, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyCheeks00/pseuds/PeachyCheeks00
Summary: “I’ll be going boys, don’t stay up until too late.” Byakuya said while putting on his coat; it was a winter night and the wind was pretty rough outside as the sky was already daring to let the snow fall into the street.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/KuroSenkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	When Daddy's Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crims0nKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0nKitty/gifts).



> This is a gift for Crim0nKitty. Have a happy birthday!!

“I’ll be going boys, don’t stay up until too late.” Byakuya said while putting on his coat; it was a winter night and the wind was pretty rough outside as the sky was already daring to let the snow fall into the street. 

“Do you really have to go?” Senku pulled a bit at his dark coat, lips quivering and crimson eyes shining with a crystal layer of tears that caused the father to blink several times, finding it extremely weird for his son to act in that way. 

“Well yes, it’s an important work dinner with my colleagues.” Byakuya turned around and leaned a bit closer, glaring at his son with a worried look. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…”

“Are you sure? You can tell me everything, you know that, right?” 

“Yes...it’s just that…”

“It’s just that he’s a fucking crybaby.” Kuro said while wrapping an arm around Senku’s neck, pulling him closer to his body. “We watched a horror movie in the afternoon and now he’s scared and doesn’t want you to leave us alone.” 

“Senku…” Byakuya softly brushed his son’s goldilocks. “Don’t worry, you have each other for company and I won’t be out so late.” He kissed his forehead and then turned his face to his other son. “You’re the big brother for five minutes, so take care of Senku.” And the father also kissed the black-haired son's skin. “Love you both.” After those words he left, waving them goodbye and closing the door behind his back.” 

The blonde let out a small whimper, fearing of being alone with  _ him _ again. It wasn’t something common to happen and his brother always took advantage of their alone time. 

It was a cold night; the type of coldness that can reach into anyone’s bones, as if the heart was a door left wide open to the icy wind, slamming only to be open again. The only thing left to do is to breathe deeply and try to resist the situation, it would only last a moment and then Byakuya would be back home again. 

Senku hugged himself and followed his twin inside the kitchen; their father had already left them a new warm pizza, pepperoni was both their favorite topping and he sat on the stool, resting his arms on the cold counter and accepting the plate his brother was offering him. 

Kuro silently walked towards the fridge, taking out a lemonade jar and poured two glasses for them; happily sitting right in front of the blonde while he took his own slice with overly thick slices of pepperoni that sat in pools of grease from the cheese; it had a thin crust and he took a big bite of it, enjoying it fully and wanting to quickly get over with dinner. 

“How is it?” He asked, still munching. 

The blonde was a bit startled by the sudden question; on any other night they would be eagerly talking with each other, discussing science theories or even fighting for the remote control, but that was their normal routine beside Byakuya. In front of everyone’s eyes they were this small perfect family and they were supposed to have a deep fraternal bond that was forged since their early ages and that should only grow stronger with each passing day. 

Senku clearly remembered the day it all started it. How Kuro’s cute look turned creepy and lustful in a blink of an eye, how he touched him inside their bedroom when they used to share it and how he stole all his firsts times. First kiss, first touch and first  _ that.  _

He even begged Byakuya for a room of his own to at least be away from him as it was turning unbearable to be with Kuro during every single night, like it or night. His body was already used to the touches and he was too ashamed to admit it, but when the instances turned to only when the father was away, Senku felt like breathing again. 

But this night was set, there was no running away from it and he looked down to his half eaten slice of pizza and sighed. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” 

Senku remembered he hadn’t even answered the first question and he took another bite after drinking a bit of the lemonade. “It’s pretty good, I'm just starting to feel full. That’s all.” 

“I’m glad. Hurry up, then.”

“Eager much?” He tried to tease, but if he could delay the inevitable, then Senku would squeeze every second. 

“It’s not every night that dad leaves us alone.” 

Senku just nodded, sadly finishing the slice; there was no space in his stomach for a second one; it was better to end with this as quickly as possible. 

Kuro couldn’t hide his smile while taking away his brother’s plate and glass, rinsing them and carefully placing them back inside the cupboard. The black-haired guy turned around and took his brother’s hand, yanking him from the stool and walking together towards his room. 

It was right when Kuro closed the door that it happened; their lips met in a sudden kiss and Senku hated that fact that his twin always did a very good job, but at least he didn’t give the kiss his whole attention. He just couldn’t. As his back was laid on the soft mattress, parts of his mind were on something else; his last experiment inside the high school lab, the movie he wanted to see with his friends during the weekend or even his own kissing technique . 

Senku didn’t even have a kissing technique, but surely Kuro does, feeling how his brother was worshipping his body and making him part of their small sinful universe...and the moment just turned eternal, because the blonde doesn’t have any other plans and wasn’t going anywhere, so at least he tried to enjoyed the kiss. 

It turned feverishly and Senku accepted it, moving his own tongue inside the black-haired guy’s mouth, disliking a bit the taste of greasy cheese but at least the small hint of lemonade was also inside the wet cavern; it seemed their kisses was their only way to communicate during that moment as there was no conversation, just a small routine that were leading them to the next step. 

The clothes started disappearing and Senku gasped when his twin swallowed his small cock, and it was so embarrassing to notice that Kuro was bigger in everything, even a few more inches, but that was their life. One bigger than the other, in age, height and size. 

Kuro’s pale lips were still curling around his length, head eagerly bobbing and crimson eyes glaring at him, don’t wanting to miss on any of Senku’s cute faces; it didn’t take much for Senku to come; Kuro already knew all his special and sensitive zones. His brother drank his whole load, even moaning a bit while doing so and saying the same words that gave some shivers to the blonde’s body. “You’re delicious…” 

Senku rested his head against the pillow, gasping for a bit of air and trying to at least enjoy one bit of the afterglow. Kuro was already preparing him, spreading his legs open and carefully circling his pink void with his lube soaked fingers; it didn’t even hurt no more, his body was already used to receiving everything and even shamefully wanting it. 

Kuro pushed in one finger and the blonde arched his head as soft mewls escaped his parted lips; he pushed it in and out, liking how the hole was already getting used to his touches, knowing that he was the first and only man in his brother’s life and teasing him when soft mewls escaped Senku’s lips. 

“You like it, don’t you?”

“Sh-Shut up…”

“Hmm I can certainly shut up, but you?” He said while introducing a second digit, spreading them open and scissoring them inside, hearing the new lovely sounds that his twin was making under his touch. “You’re never quiet, I’m glad dad left us alone…” Kuro was feeling how his own cock was already fattened up, getting desperate for being inside and to own once more the blonde’s frail body. 

He removed the fingers and sucked hard on them, making sure to moan and showed Senku what a delight was to taste his body; the pink void was cutely winking at him and he just grabbed his cock with one hand and with the other spread open those perfect round and rosy cheeks apart, exposing even more the hole. 

It was easy to push the cock’s head passed the rim of muscles; Kuro was groaning loudly and enjoying how tight his brother always was; his own cock was tingling at the great sensation and his balls were even aching, softly chuckling when noticing Senku was clenching and unclenching. One final push and he was rooted inside; the hole was already molded for him and no one else would be able to taste him. 

“You’re hard again.” The black-haired guy said while teasingly brushing his brother’s member. 

“It’s...natural…”

“Yes, it’s natural if you like when your brother fucks you.”

“I don’t…” Senku was feeling too much and he unconsciously closed his eyes, one small gasp escaped from his mouth. “I don’t like this…”

Kuro started rocking his hips, both hands were gripping Senku’s wet thighs and forcing his legs to be even more spread open. “It sure doesn’t look like you don’t enjoy this.” He leaned a bit closer to his brother’s face and stole another kiss. “You always act as a slut on my cock.” 

The black-haired guy’s cock was burning hot and his eyes shut tightly for an instance, but he opened them quickly while moaning along with his twin, hands sliding on his chest as it would began to heave even more and his thumbs would brush against the perky pink nipples that were also screaming for any slight attention; it was amazing how Senku played though and started to protest at first, but after the first thrusts he would start mewling and Kuro always loved to teased him a bit more. 

He took his hard cock out, slowly, very slowly, letting come almost all the way out before plunging it back in; continuing a fast rhythm and surprising his brother. Then he would repeat it, bringing it slowly back in, even twisting his hips a bit and forcing Senku’s cock to twitch in desperation while precum was already leaking out.

Ramming inside Senku was glorious, perfectly filling the wet cavern and brushing his prostate; Kuro wanted his twin to feel every inch of his manhood as it was continuously moving inside of him. 

“I love you…” 

Senku didn’t answer, he just kept moaning, knowing his brother liked to hear his sounds, but deep inside feeling confused, wanting for everything to finish but also to keep at it a bit longer as a bubbling sensation was coursing through his body. 

As the thrusts continued, both could heard the slapping of their skin and the lewd sounds that both mouths were almost shouting; Kuro wrapped his hand around the blonde’s shaft and started feverishly stroking him, leaning again and forcing more kisses as he loved to drink away every incoming moan. 

Senku wanted to think some of his own movements were involuntarily; he cupped his brother’s face and allowed the kisses to continue, opening his mouth and letting their tongues to dance with each other and he bit Kuro’s bottom lip right when he came, splattering his pearly seed across their stomachs and desperately clamping around his brother’s cock. 

Kuro loved it. And after some more rocking of his hips, he reached his own orgasm, painting white the blonde’s hole and even tasting a bit of his own blood after that intense kiss. He let his body fall right on top of his twin as he tried to recover a bit of air. 

“How was it?” He asked while pulling his cock out and loving how Senku let out a soft mewl, feeling how the cum was dripping out of his swollen hole. 

“As always…”

“Describe it.”

Senku sighed and curled his fingers on the black locks of hair while admiring his same exact face and kissing those bruised lips. “It was good…”

“Thought you didn’t like it.”

“It’s better to try and enjoy it, you won’t stop even if I beg…”

“Exactly, although…” Kuro licked the blonde’s lips and kissed him more during their afterglow. “It’s funnier when you cry…” 

It hurted every time he denied his brother and Senku’s body learned to feel arousal even during the abuse; it just lasted a few minutes and it only happened when Byakuya was away...it was better than when they used to share the same bedroom. 

Senku would keep it a secret that right after he was allowed to leave Kuro’s room, he would take a long warm bath and sobb right into the water. He just needed to endure this life until he turned eighteen, then perhaps he would be able to leave his twin’s side, but Senku wasn’t very hopeful in that thought. 

It was just a stupid dream.To be free and to spread his wings. 

  
  


_ Tears came from the heart...and Senku’s heart was almost dry.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> https://discord.gg/zapXNnSe


End file.
